


When You Break

by peculiarmars



Series: When You Break [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Autistic Draco Malfoy, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Sectumsempra scene fix it, Slight hints at autistic draco, The bathroom scene, sixth year, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: Harry ran after Malfoy, pushing students away in his hurry to catch the Slytherin. He had lost the boy a couple of times, but Harry was sure he knew where he was going. The guilty look on his face told Harry everything he needed to know. Katie hadn't looked at Malfoy with any recognition, but Malfoy had looked at her in fear.





	When You Break

**Author's Note:**

> the reason I tagged this as slight autistic!draco was because im planning to make a series of autistic draco fics, based on a tumblr post by autisticliving.

_Harry ran after Malfoy, pushing students away in his hurry to catch the Slytherin. He had lost the boy a couple of times, but Harry was sure he knew where he was going. The guilty look on his face told Harry everything he needed to know. Katie hadn't looked at Malfoy with any recognition, but Malfoy had looked at her in fear._

　

Malfoy was crying, blond hair ruffled, his shoulders shaking. Harry stood at the door to the bathroom, quietly closing it behind him.

 

Malfoy hadn't heard him come in over the sound of his sobs. Harry was now stuck with two options: did he simply leave and corner Malfoy later, or did he let him know he wasn't alone?

 

Neither option seemed appealing to him.

 

Malfoy suddenly let out a wail, and his breathing sounded like somebody had wrapped their hands around his throat. He choked, spluttering, and it took Harry a second to realise that Malfoy was dry heaving, trying to throw up but can't.

 

_He had been seeing less and less of Malfoy at meal times._

 

Malfoy leaned over the sink, reaching up to his usually-slicked back hair, and tugged it violently, letting out another wail. Harry made his decision.

 

He didn't think his heart could take it any longer.

 

"Malfoy," He said quietly, but loud enough to hear. Malfoy's head snapped up and he spun around frantically. His eyes widened considerably and he reached for his wand. Harry got there first.

 

_"Expelliarmus!"_ He yelled. Malfoy's wand flew into his hand.

 

Malfoy stared at him, face red with the effort of holding back his tears. His hands twitched at his sides as he took in a heavy breath. He shut his eyes tightly and rocked back on his heels.

 

"Is this is, then? Are you - are you..." Whatever he was going to say was lost in another sob. Malfoy gulped it back.

 

"Katie. It was you, wasn't it?" Harry was sure of it. He just needed proof, a confirmation.

 

Malfoy laughed, a sob that quickly turned into a sob. "What? You, you going to tell Dumbledore? Have me arrested?"

 

"I could do." Harry didn't elaborate, still figuring out a plan. Normally he just rolled with the strange situations he found himself in - _you're a wizard? Okay, sure. You defeated a dark wizard when you were a baby? Okay, totally. Malfoy's having a mental breakdown in the bathroom? Okay, I'll deal with that. Somehow._

 

"Why don't you just, just _Avada Kedavra_ me whilst you're at it?!" Malfoy's voice had risen, and the last part of his sentence came out like a shriek.

 

Harry stared at him, gobsmacked, because Malfoy didn't sound like he was joking. He had sounded almost _hopeful_. Harry swallowed.

 

"Malfoy, are you... okay?" He said delicately.

 

Malfoy wiped his sleeve over his face. "Fine? Fine? Yes. I'm fine, Scarhead." He made to shove past Harry out of the bathroom, yet Harry pushed him back with frightening ease. The fact that Malfoy would even try to leave in this state - plus with his lack of a wand - disturbed Harry to no end.

 

"What's going on? You haven't been... _yourself_ this year?" This was not the mean, snobbish boy he had known throughout his years of Hogwarts. This was... He didn't know, all he knew was that it wasn't Malfoy.

 

Malfoy snorted, another bout of tears running down his face. "The one year I leave you alone and you actually miss me. I'm touched." He said, voice trembling. Harry saw that his hands were shaking.

 

"Malfoy, I want to help."

 

It was Malfoy's turn to look gobsmacked. "You? Help me? No. No. No. Doesn't work like that." His gaze was distant.

 

"Why can't I help you?"

 

Malfoy's face crumpled from the facade he had just built up. "No-one can help me."

 

"Hey, hey, Malfoy -" Impulsively, Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's shoulders and pulled them together. Malfoy froze, broken sobs escaping his throat, before he slowly brought his hands up to cling to the back of Harry's robe.

 

Harry let himself sob himself out, glad that Myrtle's bathroom was mostly unused. He was going to ask why he couldn't help when Malfoy spoke up again.

 

"He'll kill her. I can't have help, e-especially from _you_. I don't want my _Mother_ to die because of _me_!" He gulped down a sob and buried his face in Harry's shoulder, discarding all his usual grace and dignity.

 

Harry rubbed his back.

 

"We'll figure something out."


End file.
